I belong to you
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: TWOSHOT Valentines/White day fluff of the Kaka/Iru kind. Part One: Iruka is on a mission in Iwa, and why has the copy nin suddenly turned up? Part Two: Kakashi has a visitor late at night and what does this mean for the two teachers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Real authors note at the end. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. If I did there would be a lot less whining and a lot more humping!

Rating: Only a K as there is no naughty stuff, just fluffy white clouds and the like. ^_^

I belong to you 

Part 1: Mon Coeur S'ouvre A Ta Voix (My heart opens and has your voice)

Umino Iruka sat down heavily at the desk and gave a deep sigh of contentment; it had been a long day at the academy but he finally felt he was getting somewhere with his latest bunch of miscreants. Especially since they hadn't gotten off on the best terms, since he wasn't exactly from their village. He chuckled at the memory of their first meeting between him and the rock pre-genin. At least now he didn't fear for his appendages on a daily basis, although he still had to question what on earth Tsunade-sama had been thinking when she thought to assign this mission to him.

Actually scratch that, he knew exactly what she'd been thinking and it and a lot to do with the third.

The previous Hokage had kept a rather extensive dossier on Iruka's ninja career, due to his rather 'ahem' mischievous youth. That dossier had contained the fact that Iruka had been to a lot of political functions. Tsunade therefore saw this as an ample excuse to land him with this mission. Stating that he had both requirements needed to complete it: a) he was a fine teacher, one of the best and b) had experience in the political arena. Two things necessary in a diplomatic mission. What Tsunade didn't realise was the only reason he'd been dragged to those painfully boring functions was because the third had deemed it in his best interests to keep an eye on the boy, lest he do something to interrupt the function and cause serious offence.

The sensei smirked, his prankster youth once again coming back to bite him in the ass.

However so far this mission hadn't been at all bad, if it weren't for the fact he was teaching he would have considered it a vacation. It was proving a little more difficult than he'd anticipated incorporating the Konoha teaching programme into the Iwa one. A few of the older teachers were being slightly thick-headed but the younger ones were exceedingly eager and the results were already starting to show.

With a smile on his face and a satchel full of papers to grade he went to leave his classroom.

It was _then_ that he noticed the other presence in the room.

Iruka whirled around as fast as he could; palming a kunai in the arc of his spin. Within a second he had turned to face the intruder armed and at the ready.

It was _then_ he heard _that_ chuckle and spun around once again to face the door, Iruka's mouth dropped open in total shock.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei?"

It was indeed the infamous silver haired jounin; he stood perched in the exit completely relaxed and orange book in hand. His visible eye glanced over the reading material in a vaguely disinterested way, completely at ease and oblivious that someone was talking to him.

It was that attitude that really pissed Iruka off, that and the fact he was being ignored. Taking a deep breath he steadied his temper and tried again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka's voice was a little more clipped and growly than he would have liked but still it garnered no response from the other Nin. He just flipped over the page in his book and continued reading.

Finally losing all patience with the man Iruka strode over and plucked the infamous novel out from Kakashi's hand levelling him with a glare and then proceeded to deliver a short, sharp 'thwack' to the man's head with the offending article. After a moment of complete and suffocating silence the copy-nin looked up and gave the brunette one of his patented eye-smiles.

"Ah Iruka-sensei, fancy meeting you here."

Iruka gaped for the second time in as many minutes and then felt his eyes narrow dangerously.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" He exploded, wondering not for the first time how this particular man managed to rile him up without even trying.

Kakashi just shrugged and reclaimed his book from the sensei's grasp "I was bored... So I got a mission here... Mainly boredom though."

"BOREDOM!!" Iruka was incredulous; the man had travelled to Iwagakure because he was _BORED_. Feeling a fresh wave of annoyance erupt, he glared unashamedly at Kakashi using his best teacher glare and gave the lazy ass jounin a piece of his mind.

"You came all the way here because you were BORED! What the hell is wrong with you, there are people needing your services back in Konoha and you snag an easy mission anyone could have done and come here because you're BORED! I swear to kami all you jounin are bat shit crazy!*"

Kakashi gave a deep contented sigh and flicked his book open as he listened to the younger man rant and rave about duty and responsibility. Suddenly everything felt right with the world once again, things were just far too quiet in Konoha without the high strung sensei giving out tongue lashings to those who deserved it. One could say that the silver haired Nin had almost missed these daily outbursts and had practically begged the Hokage for this particular mission so he could get his 'fix'. Of course he wasn't going to tell Iruka that, he knew the volatile man wouldn't take too kindly to the idea that he was purposefully being goaded into anger just for Kakashi's perverted _amusement. _He was brave, not stupid although Iruka really did look hot when in full on wrath mode....

The copy-nin was so lost in slightly wrong thoughts about the other man that he didn't even notice the book once again being snatched from his hand and the second attack on his head.

"And you will not go off into your perverted la-la land when I am yelling at you!" Iruka growled clutching the offensive orange text to his chest, his normally placid brown eyes blazing murderously.

Kakashi rubbed the sore spot on his head sheepishly "Maa... sorry Iruka-sensei. Guess I'm too used to the rest of the chunnin's just letting me get on with it. It's far too quiet without you around and the rest of them are sissies."

Iruka's expression did a one eighty at the statement and then a full three sixty back to rage.

"So you're telling me that you're bored because it's too quiet and it's too quiet because I'm not there kicking all of your sorry jounin asses into gear?!?!"

"That pretty much sums it up nicely." Kakashi smirked.

"I give up. I truly do!" Iruka threw his hands up in the air and continued to rant about crazy jounin and the need to seriously re-evaluate everyone's psyche records because _clearly_ they were missing something.

The silver haired jounin withheld his chuckle finally remembering why he had actually sought out the sensei, other than getting his 'fix'.

"Iruka-sensei..." Kakashi's voice turned serious.

The brunette stopped ranting at once and turned to face the other man a wary look in his eye, that tone of voice never bode all that well.

"I... Well I was asked to deliver something to you."

Iruka looked intrigued "From whom?"

The eye smile was back "Now that would be telling."

The brown eyes rolled in exasperation but the joke did nothing to diminish the sensei's curiosity "Okay, deliver away."

"You have to close your eyes and hold out your hands." There was an awkwardness to Kakashi's voice that he didn't like.

"What!?... Why!?"

"Because it's a surprise.... Don't you trust me?"

Iruka seriously considered the question of course he trusted him, this was Sharingan no Kakashi after all. Famed Konoha Nin, lazy perverted ass-hat, hideously unpunctual but trustworthy to a fault and besides... he still had his kunai in his hand if anything deigned to go wrong.

"I trust you." The brown eyes fluttered shut and the brunette held out his hands.

Swallowing the lump that had somehow managed to appear in his throat Kakashi stepped forward carefully lowering his mask in the process. With unsure movements he slowly pressed his lips to the younger man in a chaste kiss whilst placing something in his outstretched hand. At the tender touch of lips Iruka's eyes unwillingly flew open, but he was confronted by nothing but smoke Kakashi had already teleported away.

Feeling shaken in ways he couldn't describe he sat back down in his chair and placed his head in his hands. It was then he noticed the item Kakashi had placed in his hand. His curious brown eyes scanned the simple card made from red paper and he flipped it open. The message was simple.

'_Happy Valentine's day'_

It was signed with a henohenomoheji.**

Iruka laughed glancing at the calendar 'February 16th'. If it was one thing Kakashi could be punctual about it was being unpunctual. Iruka was surprised that he wasn't more freaked out by the rather bizarre situation, but then again he was incredibly flattered by the attention. At least he had time to figure out his thoughts, he wasn't due to finish this mission for another three weeks and then there was travelling home. It meant he had roughly a month to process this new information and deal with it before confronting the other man.

He glanced down at the card in his hands a small smile twitching on his lips.

Bat shit crazy jounin.

~The End~

*Don't own this phrase, Wordsplat made it up and I just love it.

**Credit to Sejitsu for giving me the right spelling.

A/N: Okay this one is going to be a long one. I'm actually writing this in January and you may be confused as to why I'm posting it not only in February but actually after Valentine 's Day. Well the answer is this I celebrate valentines on the 16th. It's a long story involving me and my partner not being able to spend our first valentines together (I was in Poland visiting Auschwitz-Romantic huh) and well the tradition kinda stuck. Plus it kinda works with the whole Kakashi _always_ being late thing LOL!

Anywho there is a sequel planned for this (For white day) so support is always appreciated. And as usual reviewers will be showered with sweet treats of their choosing ^_^

Oh and the title is from the song by Muse called 'I belong to you.' (Mon Coeur S'ouvre A Ta Voix ). It's really lovely and will makes some sense to this fic. ^_^. If you've never heard them either download a song or two they're pretty good or play Guitar hero 3 and listen to the truly evil 'knights of Cydonia' I swear it makes me cry because I can't get past it on hard.

Okay enough ranting,

Ciao

Smaell xx


	2. Chapter 2

I Belong to you.

Part 2: Et il chante des chansons d'amour (And it sings songs of love)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Do I look like I'm rich, powerful and Japanese? Thought not ^_^

A/N: Real A/N at the end.

The quiet knock at the door was certainly unexpected.

Looking up from his place in Icha Icha violence Kakashi let a small confused frown cross his bared features. Just who on earth could be visiting him at this hour? At the second tentative knock the Jounin's brow furrowed as he stared at the door, seemingly at a loss at what to do in the situation. Finally his curiosity won out as the door was assaulted for a third time, he rose fluidly and made his way toward the entryway not before adjusting his mask and slipping back into his 'lazy' persona. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

As he reached the wooden barrier blocking him from the outside world Kakashi was hit with a wave of agitated chakra. Recognising the signature immediately he let a small smile grace his lips, as he opened the door and found himself face to back with one flustered Umino Iruka. The silver haired nin's smile widened as he saw the brunette tense slightly before slowly turning around, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A look crossed between embarrassment and annoyance was etched on the tanned features. Kakashi had seen it many times before and had mentally dubbed it 'Annoyment'.

"Good evening Iruka-Sensei..." He drawled lazily, his visible eye curving into a smile "What brings you to my home at _this_ time of the evening?"

Kakashi took an almost a perverse amount of pleasure in Iruka's embarrassment at the playful implication. The sensei's face dusted a fine blush as the normally verbose brunette seemingly struggled to find words. The jounin chuckled and instantly realised that was a mistake, Iruka's dark eyes flashed dangerously and a frown crossed his lips.

"Does everything have to be perverted with you?" He asked apparently getting over his tongue-tiedness.

Kakashi just smiled "In a manner of speaking. Yes."

The teacher just rolled his eyes, his embarrassment fleeing as they made the shift to more familiar bantering territory.

"Bloody pervert."

"Damned Straight" The jounin countered jovially but then turned back to his original enquiry "So what does bring you here Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka's previously cooling cheeks flared back into life and he dropped his gaze to the ground, unwilling to look the copy-nin in the eye. He shifted from foot to foot nervously as he fumbled with his words.

"I... Um I wanted to say thank you, y'know for the gift you gave me in Iwa. It was... It was thought provoking."

Kakashi felt a knot of nervousness twist in his stomach; he hadn't been expecting anything in reciprocation for his actions, he'd done what he'd done because he wanted to. To be perfectly honest he had expected the other man to fume for a few days and then promptly push the entire incident from his mind, before reverting to his general abhorrence and tolerance of Kakashi. It wasn't that he'd acted insincerely; far from it he'd been interested in the brunette for a while. He just hadn't expected Iruka to have any form of interest in him beyond comrades.

Iruka rambled on unaware of Kakashi own thoughts, he could feel the single storm coloured eye pierce him and it made him squirm.

"So yeah... Um thank you."

From the folds of his jacket he withdrew a long thin package wrapped in white paper and held it out to the other man. Kakashi's sole eye widened as he accepted the token almost unconsciously. He stared at the gift in his hand not noticing the sensei teleporting away, much as he had one month prior. Still slightly numb he unwrapped the trinket and a small sad smile appeared on his face.

It really was quite beautiful.

Sealed in a long thin crystal chamber lay a single pristine daisy, perfectly presented and as flawless as the day it was picked. The silver haired nin just gazed at it feeling slightly taken a back. He didn't know much about the languages of flowers, his skill set tended to lean more toward the 'crush, kill, destroy' aspect. But he felt he could be fairly certain that such a simple flower was a kind way of being rejected. Shaking his head free of the saddening thought he returned to his Icha Icha, not once allowing his mind to wander to the brunette teacher with his volatile temper and thoughtful nature.

It wasn't until several days later that the silver haired jounin even thought about Iruka and the gift he'd been presented with. He'd pushed those thoughts far from his mind and threw himself into his work. Kakashi appreciated the detachedness that being on a mission brought and it was returning from one such mission (a particularly boring B-rank) that he found himself passing the Yamanaka flower shop.

The shop front was a myriad of colour, blooms of every scent and hue creating a living rainbow more spectacular than any the sky could ever dream to produce. At the far end of the stand the jounin spotted a small display of daisies and a felt a wistful smile tug at his clothed lips.

"Can I help you with something Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi's head snapped to the left at the question, causing the young woman standing at his side to chuckle. The jounin felt his mouth curl into an inadvertent frown at the teasing, he hadn't even sensed her approach and that was worrying.

"Ah nothing in particular Ino-San. Just admiring the display." He slipped smoothly back into his usual indifferent demeanour.

"But nothing enough to distract you from noticing my approach?"

Damn it!

Damn all the Yamanaka's and their stupid mind reading ways.

His lack of an answer caused Ino to laugh once again and the frown on his face deepened.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei; it's just kind of funny to see you so distracted. You're the great copy-nin and the fact a mere chunnin could catch you unawares is amusing." The blond at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed and sorry for the intrusion. But it was short lived as the young woman began probing once again.

"So what _is_ on your mind?"

"You're a Yamanaka, why don't you tell me?" Kakashi replied feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. He knew he should just run away but he'd been caught red handed and needed to reaffirm his status in the Kunoichi's eyes.

Ino smiled slyly and the copy-nin felt his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Well... I'd say it's a someone, rather than a something."

Suddenly Kakashi was _very_ glad for his mask; it quite aptly hid the blush that was threatening to erupt on his pale cheeks.

"... And since it's just after white day, I'm assuming it's a someone of a romantic nature..."

The blush did erupt now and the silver haired nin was surprised his mask hadn't spontaneously combusted. It was quite unnerving to say the least to have his personal life rather accurately dissected by a fifteen year old girl. For the second time in less than five minutes the silver haired man cursed all Yamanaka's. He shoved his hand into his pockets a sullen look crossing his features. Just what had he been thinking by letting Ino...

Kakashi stopped himself there and shook his head, he'd been doing a lot of things recently that were causing him to stop and question his mental processes. Maybe he was due a psyche evaluation?

"Ah... Come now Kakashi-sensei there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Ino said reassuringly.

'There is if they rejected you.' He though darkly. What the jounin didn't realise was that he had spoken his thoughts out loud in his agitated state.

Ino gasped loudly bringing a hand to her open mouth "I don't believe that for a second."

Kakashi smiled sadly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture "Well they did."

He carefully left out anything gender specific, it was that he was ashamed of his sexuality far from it. He read porn in public for kami's sake. Kakashi just preferred not to broadcast it to the entirety of the hidden leaf village, thank you very much. He really did value his privacy and was sure the gossips wouldn't leave him alone if they were privy to that piece of information. Either that or all their heads would explode from shock.

The blond kunoichi still looked incredulous

"Who the hell in their right mind would reject you? You're _Hatake Kakashi_." Ino blushed deeply as she made the comment.

Kakashi chuckled at the first real show of embarrassment from the young woman and just shrugged, his heart feeling lighter than it had in days. He cocked his head at Ino and gave her one of his more genuine eye smiles.

"Thank you Ino-san. I didn't realise how much I needed that..."

The blush remained firmly seated on the young Yamanaka's cheeks but was no also accompanied by a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence just staring at the flowers, after a few moments Ino spoke again.

"Tell me this though. How did they do it?"

Kakashi once again felt awkwardness grip his heart and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well they gave me one of them..." he pointed to the pristine display of daisies, swaying gently in the breeze.

"Kakashi-Sensei..."

The Yamanaka's face had twisted into an odd expression. Halfway between uncontrollable laughter, and the look Kakashi had seen the blond give her dark haired team mate when he was being a particular pain in the ass. The jounin looked confused but answered anyway.

"Yes Ino-san?"

"You're a moron."

"Whaa...?" The sole grey eye went wide in shock.

"I said you're a moron. Did you actually bother to ask anyone what it actually means?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head again "Um... No I just assumed..."

Ino threw up he hands in exasperation planting them firmly on her hips "That's the problem with you adults you always _assume_ you never _ask._"

"So..."

"It's not a _rejection_, if anything it's an invitation, daisies represent mutual attraction."

The Jounin's mind reeled at the revelation, so then Iruka... Blood thrummed through his veins at the thought and his stomach churned pleasantly.

"Thanks you Ino-san. I have to go." And the silver haired man disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke.

Ino gave a snort of laughter and folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head in amusement.

"Grown ups."

Kakashi approached the wooden door with some trepidation and that alone caused the jounin to pause for thought. He shook his head in amusement, he was Sharingan no Kakashi! Supposedly one of the most fearless men in the entirety of the five great nations, a skilled and powerful warrior! And yet hear he was afraid to knock on the door of a chunnin.

A chunnin _school teacher_

Admittedly one who would have absolutely no qualms about kicking his ass into next week (at least verbally), for showing up at such a ridiculous hour and looking like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. But a school teacher none the less.

Kakashi was pretty sure his reputation would survive that particular blow. Especially not after the damage he'd probably dealt it today.

He was however saved from the agony of further contemplation when a crisp, clear and slightly _annoyed_ voice called out.

"It's open Kakashi, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

The copy-nin felt his resolve waver slightly, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea? Maybe Ino had been lying in her interpretations? Iruka certainly didn't sound happy to see him. His hand hovered over the door knob.

"Oh for peat's sake!"

The door to the small apartment swung open rather violently and there stood the sensei clad in nothing but a black wife beater and a pair of low riding white linen pants. His usual ponytail was absent, the mahogany coloured strands resting just above his shoulders. Most unusually of all a pair of dark framed glasses rested across the bridge of his scarred nose. Kakashi gulped as brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well?" A dark brow raised to punctuate the statement.

Still Kakashi said nothing, his throat had suddenly gone very, very dry and he simply could not find his voice. He just stared at the man before him a churning whirl of complicated emotions bubbling through him with an intensity he hadn't been expecting. Lust, fear, need, all were at war with one another.

The silence seemed to aggravate Iruka more "Listen Kakashi if you're here to make fun of me then forget it, I'm not in the mood for you jounin and your sick mind games. I thought you had more decency than that, apparently I was wrong."

The silver haired man watched on in horror as Iruka went to close the door in his face and his body was still not reacting. His brain was screaming at his to move, do something or face the idea of losing something that had the potential to be very good. After a few sluggish seconds Kakashi's mind and body came together and spurred into action. In the space of three seconds he had stopped the door from shutting, grabbed hold of Iruka, pulled down his mask and planted his lips firmly upon the other mans.

The kiss was nothing like the one in the Iwa classroom. Whereas that had been chaste and gentle, this kiss was all about raw passion and want and letting Iruka know that he _really wasn't messing with him._ His hands threaded into the loose hair pulling the other mans mouth even closer. The teacher had not responded at first but was now giving as good as he was getting, his tongue eagerly exploring every inch of Kakashi's mouth moaning and groaning in response. After a few minutes they broke apart, eyes glazed, flushed and panting, neither man dared to look the other in the eye.

"Well that was... nice." Kakashi stated lamely, pulling up his mask.

Iruka's flushed deepened but he didn't disagree "So are you going to come in then or is some more persuasion necessary?"

The jounin smiled broadly "Well who knew the sensei had a naughty side? I think I'm intrigued."

The brunette laughed loudly a genuine smile gracing his features "I don't know where everyone get's this innocent little sensei idea from. I know it wasn't my doing."

"Maybe we can discuss it more inside?"

"So no persuasion necessary?"

Kakashi laughed "To get me inside no, once we're in there though... well it depends what you want to do."

If possible Iruka's smile would have lit up the night sky. "I think I can live with that."

The End.

A/N: YAY! Finally finished this... I'm only three months late T_T Sorry, I had a few issues with getting this ready. The originally plot bunny decided to run away and it wasn't until about a week ago I found a replacement although I'm much happier with this version. *Pats Boris the plot bunny*

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav'd/alerted. You guys rock.


End file.
